Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by cahsie
Summary: A continuation of ‘Because You Loved Me’.


Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Title: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Author: Star-chan aka Princess Star

E-mail: [StarDevil188@aol.com][1]

Summary: A continuation of 'Because You Loved Me'.You might want to read that first before reading this ficcy.G/CC romance songfic.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: No, I do not own DBZ, which belongs to FUNimation and a bunch of other companies and rich people.Nor do I own 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', which belongs rightfully to Aerosmith and their record company.And if you sue me, all you'll get is ::rummages through pockets:: some lint.SO DONT SUE!

Author's Notes: Hiya peeps!It's me again, Star-chan.Yay..I finally did a sequel for 'Because You Loved Me'!Yes...it's another songfic. (groans heard from audience)Hey...it's not that bad!::lol::Anyways, please review, like always.Who knows...if I get enough reviews, I'll do another chapter to this story.So, bye bye peoplz!I hope you enjoy the fic!

Special Thanx: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed 'Because You Loved Me' and 'Unbreak My Heart'.So here goes...thanx to Rizu-chan, Emma, clo, Ly the Werewolf, Acyla, Daughter of Ashes, Lady Bulma, Athena, Heeroluva, BunnyS., Jenny C., Chantal, Lady Yuy, and gohan.And a HUGE thanx to my wonderful buddy forever, cQ.Thanx gurl!I owe ya big time!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you are far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku stirred softly.As he looked around groggily, he realized that he was still in the hospital room where ChiChi was staying.Feeling something warm against his body, he looked down and in the faint moonlight he realized that ChiChi was sleeping in his arms, with a content smile upon her face.Yawning softly, he took note that it was in the middle of the night.Gently, as if not to wake his slumbering wife, Goku shifted ChiChi so that his arms encircled her completely.Somehow, he felt the need to protect ChiChi.Now completely awake, Goku looked down at ChiChi's sleeping form.Slowly, her chest softly moved up and down._'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.Not to mention beautiful.'_ChiChi's mouth was slightly open, with a small smile curling at the ends of her mouth.Her warm breath tickled Goku's neck as she inhaled and exhaled.Her long black hair had become undone during the course of the night and it spilled around her shoulders, contrasting sharply to her pale skin.He smiled and leaning back into the bed's pillow.He sighed and closed his eyes.He knew he was lucky just to be holding her in his arms."I hope she gets better soon..." he whispered trailing off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I wondering what you are dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment 

Forever, forever and ever

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku wrapped his arms around his love tighter, but not as if to hurt ChiChi.Her soft but strong heartbeat pulsed against Goku's chest.He softly heard ChiChi sigh."Goku..." she murmured, still asleep.Goku smiled again with a slight blush staining his cheeks._'I wonder what she's dreaming about?'_Suddenly, Goku yawned.But he didn't want to sleep just yet, which was a big thing for him.He reached down and lightly kissed ChiChi's eyelids._'Thank Kami-sama for letting ChiChi live.I don't know what I'd do without her.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you right here with you  
Just like this, I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all of the rest of time

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Goku..." sighed ChiChi contentedly, once again.She smiled in sleep.Goku blushed again._'Geez...what is she dreaming about?' _he thought_._But he sighed as well.Why couldn't their life be like this?Well, not here in a hospital.But just holding each other, not worrying about anything. Holding ChiChi felt so right to him, feeling her heart beat softly.It made him feel...happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku yawned again, but this time he felt the sleep come over him.He fought to keep his eyes open.He wanted to watch ChiChi sleep, to protect her.He smirked slightly.Even if he saved the Earth, nothing felt better then knowing that he was protecting ChiChi. His ChiChi.Looking down at her, he thought, _'I wish we could save this moment.But morning is coming, and soon we'll go home once ChiChi gets better.But maybe I can make it up to her for all of those times I left her...'_Goku yawned once more, but this time, he let himself slowly fall asleep as he saw ChiChi's face swim through his mind."Goodnight ChiChi, I love you," he murmured softly.ChiChi, half asleep, mumbled, "I love you too Goku."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So watcha think?Good, bad?Please review!I'd luv to know wat u guys think.If I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequel!Anyways, I'm outtie!

Luv always

Star-chan ^-^

aka Princess Star

   [1]: mailto:StarDevil188@aol.com



End file.
